Night Light
by XJarOfHeartsX
Summary: After falling asleep in the library and waking up there at night, Yori has a surprisingly pleasant talk with a certain Night class student… Aidou x Yori fluff! -One shot-


Summary: After falling asleep in the library and waking up there at night, Yori has a surprisingly pleasant talk with a certain Night class student… Aidou x Yori

Disclaimer: I do not or ever will own Vampire Knight!

**Night Light**

_-One shot-_

Yori's eyes slowly fluttered open to reveal honey colored orbs and she groaned at the pain in her neck, wondering how she got it. Her chin length, dirty blonde hair was in its usual waves and was spiraled around her face like a curtain. She looked around her in confusion as she realized the many papers and books scattered around her, a pencil clamped safely in her hand as she looked up around her to see many bookshelves filled with multiple books and her eyes widened as she realized that she had fallen asleep at the library.

_Again._

Quickly scooping up her papers she looked out the window to see nothing but darkness, realizing it was night and that it way past the school's curfew. She froze for a second when she heard a voice humming an odd tune and she glanced around the vacant library only to see a flash of white go behind one of the bookshelves, and she realized, that a Night class student was in here with her.

Suppressing a groan, she continued gathering papers off of her desk while closing books. Yori never really cared about the Night class, especially since they walk around like they owned the Academy, even if they were extremely beautiful, she still didn't find that as an excuse.

She stuffed her papers in her bag and spun around to begin putting her books back only to collide in a solid chest and to fall on the ground, groaning in slight pain as her bottom hit the wooden floor.

Scowling, Yori looked up to realize that it was the Night Class student and that he was none other then the infamous Hanabusa Aidou. He was wearing his Night Class uniform since he should've been in classes and a smirk was revenant on his face. His golden locks were ruffled, his icy blue eyes seemed joyous and welcoming, and his pale complexion suited him.

And Yori couldn't help but feel her anger and annoyance melt away while looking at him.

She couldn't help but feel something more.

Glancing up at him once more she muttered a lame, "Hey…" Causing him to break out in a large smile and burst out laughing, Yori for once noticing the fangs on his teeth as her eyes narrowed towards them, but didn't question it.

"What's your name?" Aidou asked Yori who was still sitting on the ground, her books around her.

"I'm Wakaba Sayori… but please call me Yori." She said quietly as she tore away from his gaze and began picking up the books around her, Aidou bending down and helping her stand once she was done getting the books.

Aidou looked at Yori for a second before realizing that she was Cross Yuuki's best friend, and that he had seen her many times before. He had seen her, not cheering, but reading under a tree, ignoring the noise and not even giving the Night Class a glance as they walked past her and Aidou could never figure out why. The others didn't care of course, but he always was so interested in her, just from that.

"Well, Yori, such a pleasure to meet you." Aidou said seductively while raising her hand to his lips, gently pressing a kiss to the top, sending shivers down Yori's spine as her mind went completely blank, "What are you doing at the library so late at night?" He asked as he released her hand, Yori absentmindedly letting it fall to her side.

Snapping back in reality, Yori quickly answered, "I guess I fell asleep here earlier… I was supposed to be doing a report for history…" She trailed off and looked up at him, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow as Aidou just smiled down at the intriguing girl in wonder as to why she didn't freak out and scream excitedly when she saw him like the other Day class girls do. It was an odd behavior to him because he wasn't use to being around human girls who didn't cheer.

"Ah… So you caught me." He said with a small smirk before sighing and answering, "Classes are pretty boring… so I decided to skip tonight, and no one would ever expect me in the library, now would they?" He said with a chuckle as Yori returned it with a small smile.

"I wouldn't know." Yori answered truthfully, "I don't really know you…" She trailed off as she began walking towards the bookshelf to put away the books, leaving Aidou standing there completely shocked.

'_Did she just… walk away? FROM ME?_' He screamed in his head as he turned towards the smirking girl who was pushing books back on the shelf. Aidou was completely and utterly shocked, not only was this girl acting calm towards him, but she also just walked away from him as if he wasn't _thee _Aidou Hanabusa.

Snapping back into reality, he walked back over to Yori and leaned against the bookshelf and stood behind her, giving her his most award winning smile as he said, "Well… We're going to have to change that, aren't we?"

Yori looked back at him in wonder to as why he would want to get to know her. He had hundreds of screaming fan girls, yet the one who wasn't chasing after him he wanted? '_Typical player story…_' Yori thought bitterly as she just blankly stared at him for a minute before turning back to what she was doing.

"You're intriguing… I hope you know that…" He murmured into her ear, his breath hot on her neck as shivers made their way down her spine and her cheeks went red as she tried not to look back at him.

"What's so intriguing about me?" She questioned, letting her finger roam down a spine of a book out of nervousness as she avoided his intent stare on her.

"The way you're so quiet…" He began, surprising her as he laid one of his cool hands on her shoulder, spinning her around so she would face him as his icy blue eyes bored into her honey colored ones, their faces inches apart, "You never talk much and read all the time… You don't fanaticize about the Night class or cheer for them like the other girls… and you're smart and beautiful…" He said, his voice getting lower and lower as their faces slowly inched forward towards each other, both centimeters apart, and before Aidou could even realize what he was doing, or give Yori time to pull away, he pressed his lips firmly against hers, taking her by surprise.

Yori's eyes fluttered shut as soon as Aidou's lips touched hers, and she couldn't believe what they were doing. Yori was standing in the library at night, past curfew, not only kissing someone but a Night class student.

Aidou slowly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body closer to his as Yori ran a hand through his light blonde hair, causing him to smirk in the kiss. Their lips moved perfectly in sync and they both felt perfectly content. Aidou playful nipped at her bottom lip, causing her to gasp and he entered his tongue in her mouth, taking her by surprise, but Yori didn't pull back.

All too soon, it ended, and they were both panting for air and staring into each others eyes, small smiles gracing their lips and Aidou inhaled the sweet vanilla and honey aroma around Yori, both perfectly happy… until Aidou began to see red and his eyes widened.

'_No!_' He mentally shouted as he realized that he hadn't been taking his blood tablets, '_Not now!_'

"Aidou… are you okay?" Yori asked worriedly as he clutched his head in pain and he shook his head quickly and began walking away, but Yori unexpectedly grabbed his forearm and pulled him back, Aidou mentally cursing as she did.

"Yori…" He choked out, "Not now…"

"Aidou… why is it that you have fangs?" She asked him, catching him in surprise as he stared at her in shock for a moment before his gaze traveled to her bare neck and he mentally kicked himself for being so weak as he slowly felt his vampire side take over.

"Yori… Forgive me…" He whispered before spinning her around and pulled her back into him, wrapping his arms around her waist as he gently liked her neck and Yori's face went bright red in shock before she felt him bite down on her neck, two fangs easily entering her bloodstream as he began to slowly drink her blood.

"Aidou…!" She gasped as she stood there, frozen in shock. Aidou, was a _vampire_, something that she thought had never existed, something she thought were just bedtime stories and TV shows. She didn't push him away and she didn't know why… but she felt connected to him some how, and didn't want to refuse what a vampire needed. Blood.

Aidou's vampire side slowly relaxed as he drank Yori's blood, mouthful by mouthful and was careful not to let a drip of her sweet blood drip. As he drank the liquid, a few pictures of himself entered in his mind and he mentally smirked, realizing that Yori liked him and noticed him a lot more then she led on. Suddenly, realizing what he _exactly _was doing, he pulled back, and gently licked the open wound, as he felt Yori shiver under his touch and he wondered if he had ruined his chance with her...

'_No…_' Aidou scolded himself, '_She's a human, and you're a vampire, you cannot fall in love with her…_'

But he already had.

"I'm so sorry Yori!" Aidou quickly apologized as he held her closer, "I… I don't know what came over me! It must have been from not taking any blood tablets this week…" He said quickly, in fear that the girl now hated him.

"Are you…?" She trailed off, "You know, a vampire?" Yori asked, still in the state of shock as Aidou sighed, but nodded nothing the less.

"The whole Night class is." He explained, and he knew Kaname was going to kill him (Not literally…) but he knew he owed the beautiful girl in front of him the truth, "We take blood tablets so we don't do things like this, but I haven't been taking mine and… I'm so sorry!" He apologized again, in complete distress, but then he heard something that shocked him beyond relief.

Yori had laughed.

She _laughed!_

Even though he had just drunken her blood, she was laughing at him!

"Aidou…" She began, "I'm not mad!" She said, taking him by surprise once again.

"You- You're not?" He questioned as Yori gave him a small smile and nodded, "Why not?" He asked, wondering if there was a catch to the whole thing.

"You're a vampire… It's in you're nature… And…" She added as she quietly mumbled, "I'm just glad you were honest with me." She said in a small tone as Aidou's face broke out in a smile when he realized she wasn't mad at him, and for some reason it made him really happy.

Taking Yori by surprise, Aidou grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and smashed his lips onto her, them moving together in perfect harmony as she wrapped her hands around his, the kiss getting more intense by the minute until-

"Hanabusa!"

They both jumped apart and looked up to see Kain Akatsuki, Aidou's cousin, who had entered the library, obviously looking for Aidou. He obviously wasn't expecting to see him kissing a Day class girl, especially Cross Yuuki's best friend. Kain's hair was orange and ruffled, his brown eyes full of shock and he was wearing his Night class uniform messily.

Getting uneasy from his intense stare, Yori pulled away from Aidou and picked up her bag off the table a few feet away, slinging it over her shoulder while saying, "Well it's getting really late. I'll see you later I guess Aidou…" She mumbled awkwardly, giving Kain a small smile of acknowledgement as she brushed past him and exited the library.

Kain's eyes averted to a sheepish Aidou who was rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, giving a cheeky smile.

Sighing, Kain said, "You know Kaname won't be happy about his, right?" He questioned as Aidou's smile faltered.

Aidou sighed, "I know."

**A/N: Hey peeps of Fanfiction! Thanks for reading my story and I apoligize for my odd spelling of Aidou... to be quite honest I was working on a whole nother one shot involving this couple when some how this was born! I don't even know how I wrote this much absentmindedly... Anywhore, Thanks for reading and PLEASE review! :))))**


End file.
